<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Contact Point by misura</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350977">Contact Point</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura'>misura</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background Sara Crispino/Emil Nekola, Developing Relationship, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Language Barrier, M/M, Timeline What Timeline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:00:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Georgi gets picked up by a handsome stranger in a bar. Maybe?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michele Crispino/Georgi Popovich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Chocolate Box - Round 6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Contact Point</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/greygerbil/gifts">greygerbil</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When some complete stranger bumps into him in a bar and starts babbling at him in some language Georgi doesn't speak (Spanish? Italian?), Georgi's first thought is that yes, what a good idea it was to let Mila talk him into joining her.</p>
<p>His second is that if this guy did a little less excited gesturing and talking, he might sort of be Georgi's type - inasfar as Georgi has one. (He doesn't really get hung up too much on appearances; it's more that he likes people who are passionate, people who aren't afraid to <i>feel</i>.)</p>
<p>Turning to Mila tells him nothing new: she looks almost as nonplussed as he feels.</p>
<p>Being Mila, she's a lot quicker to recover, though. "I think he wants you to join him for a drink?"</p>
<p>In Georgi's experience, people wanting you to join them for a drink don't look like they're about to explode. "Um. Are you sure?"</p>
<p>Mila flashes him a smile that Georgi would consider 'flirtatious' if they hadn't quietly agreed a long time ago that being friends suits them both better. "Try. After all, what have you got to lose?"</p>
<p>"My dignity, my self-respect and my heart?" Georgi suggests. He doesn't think he'd mind losing his heart; all very well to pick 'heartbreak' as his season's theme, but Georgi has no actual intention of spending an entire year getting over Anya.</p>
<p>Mila laughs. Georgi suspects that as soon as his back is turned, several someones are going to get a text message saying something like 'can you believe Georgi just claimed he still has dignity and self-respect after that routine he skated the other day? lol'.</p>
<p>(And maybe she's right. Maybe the only thing he's got to lose here is his heart. In which case ... )</p>
<p>"Da?" Georgi tries, interrupting the stranger halfway what might be a sentence, or a question, or a string of unflattering comments on Georgi's ability not to bump into strangers. He adds a smile, in case that helps, and then, slowly, "My name is Georgi?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The handsome stranger's name, it turns out, is Michele, and Georgi has this horrifying moment of wanting to ask something like 'not Michele Crispino from Italy?' before reason reasserts itself, because honestly, what are the odds he'd be running into another skater in a place like this?</p>
<p>Clearly, Georgi has been cursed, and not in the 'well, I cursed you to sleep for an eternity yesterday but I regret everything today, so can we go back to being friends after I awaken you with true love's kiss?' kind of way.</p>
<p>"My sister something-something date something-something, that something-something," Michele says, as Georgi follows him towards a table at the back.</p>
<p>It's tempting to look back and shoot Mila a 'this is all your fault and I hold you responsible for anything that happens from this point' look, but Georgi knows better: Mila'll be far too busy chatting up some attractive, charming stranger who doesn't yell and speaks perfect Russian by now to pay him any more attention.</p>
<p>Michele stops walking, the expression on his face half-annoyed and half something else.</p>
<p>"Da?" Georgi tries. He should possibly mix it up with a 'nyet' at some point, but 'da' has worked for him so far, to the extent that he's gone from having a drink with a good friend with excellent taste to being dragged off to have a drink with a complete stranger with questionable moods and intentions.</p>
<p>"Something-something?" Michele asks, and even if Georgi had magically gained the ability to speak Italian within the past five seconds, he wouldn't have understood the question.</p>
<p>Michele is absolutely, positively, 100% Georgi's type.</p>
<p>Just Georgi's luck Michele clearly hasn't come here alone and cannot possibly still be single.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Something-something boyfriend something-something!" Michele says, pointing at Georgi like Georgi's a gold medal or a prize or some object Michele's showing off.</p>
<p>Georgi feels oddly flattered. Anya never objected to what Mila calls 'kissy pictures', but she rarely posted any of them herself, let alone asked Georgi to pose for them. And, okay, maybe Georgi should protest that he's a person, not a thing, but, well, Michele's clearly happy to have him there.</p>
<p>There's a woman and another man at the table. The man is smiling; the woman is rolling her eyes.</p>
<p>Georgi decides to reserve judgment but also to mildly dislike them both at first sight.</p>
<p>"Mickey!" the man says. "Something-something-something. Something-something."</p>
<p>Georgi wishes people would speak a language he can understand. The language of love is international, of course, but even so, sometimes it's handy to be able to communicate beyond 'I love the way your eyes lit up just now, can you do that again while looking at me?'. Which Georgi doubts he can convey to Michele (Mickey?), so.</p>
<p>The woman sighs and says, "Something-something. Something-something Emil something-something."</p>
<p>(Of course Georgi has to run into yet another skater. <i>Of course.</i>)</p>
<p>"Something-something!" Michele says passionately, before grabbing Georgi's hand in a gesture that's more aggressive than romantic. Passionately aggressive though, so Georgi decides to put up with it.</p>
<p>"Something-something-something," the man (Emil?) says, making a soothing gesture. "Something-something Sara something-something double date!"</p>
<p>Georgi's last double date ended less than well, though he supposes at least it contributed to his ability to develop his artistic and emotional range. Plus (he tells himself) the key word here is 'date'.</p>
<p>Michele, still holding his hand, declares, "Something-something-something Sara." (Oh, right. His <i>sister</i>. That's that mystery solved then.) "Something-something Georgi something."</p>
<p>Georgi preens a bit, trying to look attractive, friendly and approachable as well as discerning and judgmental of people who don't show his friends and dates the respect they deserve.</p>
<p>Emil more or less beams at him. There's warmth behind it, genuine emotion, but not, Georgi thinks judgmentally, a great deal of passion. Or any passion, really. Comparing Emil to Michele, Emil is like the moon, while Michele is the sun, bright and shining and probably best not to get too close to unless Georgi's looking to get burnt.</p>
<p>"Something-something!" Emil says, gesturing towards an empty chair.</p>
<p>Sara scoffs. "Something-something-something."</p>
<p>"Sara! Something-something-something," Michele says, pulling out Georgi's chair like a gentleman before sitting down himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(The ensuing evening is, perhaps, not the most normal date Georgi's ever been one, but Michele keeps taking his hand at random moments, alternating between smiling at Georgi and smiling at his sister and/or Emil as if to smugly say 'see how my boyfriend is hotter than yours', and so Georgi feels the evening's far from a total loss.)</p>
<p>(As Michele hesitantly leans in for a good night kiss in front of their hotel (because of course they're in the same hotel), Georgi even feels for a brief moment that it might have been the best date of his life.)</p>
<p>(Still, he has high hopes for their next one, too.)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>